starwarsphotonovelsfandomcom-20200214-history
Star Wars Photo Novels Wiki:Blocking Policy
The Star Wars Photo Novels wiki encourages people to join and have fun whilst editing articles, but fun should only be fun for yourself and others too. If you are having fun at someone elses expense, or are deliberately causing problems, then The Star Wars Photo Novels Wiki has no choice but to ban you. Ban's can have different lengths, ranging from a few hours or days, to months, a year(s) or even a permanent/indefinite ban. Please note: If an administrator breaks a ban, the punishment will be much more harsh, and they will, in most cases, lose their administratorship. Offenses leading to bans Page blanking articles: This is when an article randomly has all the text deleted for no good reason. This is not to be done by a non administrator. If a non administrator thinks that a page should be deleted, then they should contact an administrator, who will decide. This is a form of vandalism. Junk adding Replacing parts of text or just adding in pieces of text that have nothing to do with the article whatsoever. The ban will be more serious if the text added is racist, abusive, vulgar or explicit, and the ban will be worse in those cases. This is a form of vandalism. Disruptive articles Articles that are created and have nothing to do with Star Wars and are purely there for stupidity, disruption or a joke will be immediately deleted and the user will recieve a ban. This is a form of vandalism. Ban dodging If a user is banned, for whatever reason, and they create a new account to use during the duration of that ban, the ban will be serious. The Star Wars Photo Novels Wiki will come down especially hard on users who do this, and they will receive a lengthy, if not permanent, ban. Abuse If a user creates their username to be offensive to another user, racist, abusive, vulgar or explicit then this falls under this category. This is a wiki purely about Star Wars Photo Novles, and we want no abusive, racist or otherwise offensive language. Uploading porn Any user who uploads porn will instantly recieve a permanent ban, with no questions asked. This is something definitely not wanted on any wiki, and there will be no warning. Spamming Spamming is when a page advertises another page or site that has nothing to do with Star Wars. We will come down especially hard on this, delete the page, and ban the user for a large amount of time. Duration of bans Please note: These are only guideline ban durations. The administrators may decide to change the ban in different circumstances. Page blanking articles: #Warning #Second Warning #2 week ban #1 month ban #Permanent ban Non offensive junk adding: #Warning #1 week ban #2 week ban #Permanent ban Offenisve junk adding #Warning #1 month ban #1 year ban #Permanent ban Disruptive articles #2 day ban #1 week ban #2 week ban #Permanent ban Ban dodging #Permanent ban (For both previous account and new account) Abuse #Warning #1 week ban #1 month ban #Permanent ban Uploading porn #Permanent ban Spamming #Warning #1 week ban #1 month ban #Permanent ban Ignorance is not an excuse. If you haven't bothered to read the policies, then that's your fault, not ours. In most cases, we will give you a chance to defend yourself, but in the case of some things, such as Uploading porn, you will have no chance. Things like that are inexcusable.